


Shopping For a Swimsuit

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 7 - Shopping For a Swimsuitby Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Shopping For a Swimsuit

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 7 - Shopping For a Swimsuit  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

Every year, for their wedding anniversary, Harry and Macy go to England for a week. Harry is unpacking his luggage and notices he doesn't have any swimsuits. He made a list of things he would have needed on this trip to make sure he didn't forget anything, but somehow they were missed. Macy sees the confusion on his face.

Macy: Is everything alright?

Harry's concentration was broken by Macy's voice.

Harry: (looks at Macy) Uh. What? Oh, yes. (laughs) Everything's fine. I don't have any of my swimsuits. I planned on packing them, but somehow, they were missed. I'll shop for some this afternoon.

Macy: I'll go too to see if they have anything I’d like.

After lunch they go to this shop that sells Summer items like swimwear, beach towels, beach balls, etc. Harry finds a suit that is navy blue and has green turtles on them. He shows them to Macy to see her reaction.

Harry: (holds them up) How about these? 

Macy turns around from where she was looking for hers and tries to hold back her laughter. She fails.

Macy: If you don’t mind wearing turtles, they’re cute.

Harry rolls his eyes.

Harry: I don't. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be.

He puts the swimsuit back on the rack and chooses one that is green with white beach umbrellas on it and one that is yellow with blue ocean waves on it.

Harry: I found the ones I like. Did you find anything?

Macy: No. That's alright. I was just curious what they had.

They go to the counter to pay for Harry's swimsuits.

Cashier: Hi. Did you find what you were looking for?

Harry: Yes. Thank you.

The cashier rang up the two swimsuits Harry had.

Cashier: That's will be 25 GPB.

Harry paid the cashier.

Cashier: Thanks. Have a great day.

Macy: Thanks. You too.

Harry and Macy leave the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's swimsuit that he used to see Macy's reaction. https://www.vilebrequin.com/us/en/men-swimtrunks-stretch-classic/WB-MSOC0F36-HOM.html?dwvar_WB-MSOC0F36-HOM_color=390&dwvar_WB-MSOC0F36-HOM_size=M&gclid=CjwKCAjwmrn5BRB2EiwAZgL9olvepVvrJgC8PpxjwjKWQvWXptFCMzAFGB5uAHO1qa1dY6A1ddBBQBoCsuIQAvD_BwE


End file.
